


Beautiful trauma

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Borderline Personality Disorder, Creepy Fluff, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Humanstuck, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Sadism, Social Media Stalking, Terezi Isn't Blind, Unconscious Sex, Vandalism, jail time, stalker gamzee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gamzee after 2 years in jail is a free man. He calls his beloved karbro but is quickly cut off. Gamzee will not let his little crab go that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work granted it'll get fucked up so if you're not intrigued please move on

Karkat sipped his tea quietly in his living room,It was his day off and Terezi was still asleep. He smiled a bit ,she was the best thing to ever come into his shithole of a life. She may be annoying sometimes, but this was a  **vast** improvement form his last relationship. Karkat bit his lip and shivered,seven years of complete hell. He still remembered the moodswings,the beatings,and the constant feeling of panic.  Shaking his head he took another sip of his tea. It was over Gamzee was in jail and he had a new life. Everything was going to be ok. 

"Morning Karkels...",Terezi mumbled sleepily. Karkat jumped a bit and turned to his girlfriend. He smiled and set down his tea . He walked up to her and kissed her forehead . 

"Good morning ...how'd you sleep?",Karkat whispered and pulled her closer to him;nuzzling his nose in her red locks. 

"mmm...pretty good. Can you make me those special cherry pancakes I love ?" Terezi asked giving karkat puppy eyes. 

Karkat chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Sure thing sweetie.",He ruffled her hair and pulled away to get the ingredients. He loved mornings like these ,it was relieving in comparison of how his mornings used to go. Terezi stretched showing off her red panties under her dragon quest t-shirt.  Karkat swallowed and felt his face heat up. 

"Imma take a shower...care to join me?",The redhead teased shaking her hips. Karkat bit his lip. It was tempting but he wasn't in the mood for shower sex 

"Well I wouldn't be able to make you pancakes in the shower ,would I dumbass?",Karkat chuckled as he mixed the batter. Terezi contemplated his question and nodded. 

"True...pancakes are very important....I'll get that shower with you later though karkles~",The redhead cackled and headed for the shower. 

Karkat smiled softly and went back to mixing the batter and adding the cherries. He set the batter aside and went to finish his tea. Staring out the window,mainly at his own his reflection. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed his roots were coming back. His ugly almost white roots. He'd have to ask Kanaya to fix them. Even Though she's told him many times to embrace his natural color or lack there of. She said it made him 'unique ' and 'suited him' . It was bullshit in his opinion ,he was a pigmentless freak plain and simple. Karkat prefered black over white any day.  

 His tea was almost finished when his phone rang ,making him jump. Karkat picked up his phone and checked the number. It was unknown ,normally he wouldn't have answered it but it might've been John from work. Like he would keep that asshat in his contacts . He hesitantly hit answer and leaned against the counter. 

"Hello?",Karkat greeted in monotone.

"Hi there my lil crab , I missed ya. " , an all too familiar voice answerd.

Karkat's blood froze he never thought he'd hear that voice again,unless it was a nightmare. 

"Gam..Gamzee? I thought you were in jail?",The man sputtered out his heart pounding. 

"I got motherfuckin' out baby doll. Ain't it a motherfuckin'  miracle?",Gamzee purred into the phone

"Gamzee ...I'm not your baby doll now leave me the fuck alone...." , Karkat choked out trying to not let panic consume him. 

 "What in the motherfuck are you talking about?",the clown growled low and dangerous 

 Karkat swallowed hard and tried not to drop his phone "Just ...just what I said....goodbye...",The small man said hoarse. 

"Wait...baby don't go...",Gamzee whispered softly.

"Goodbye ...",Karkat answered quickly

"DON'T MOTHERFUCKIN HANG UP ON ME!",Gamzee screamed as Karkat hung up

Karkat dropped his phone and sunk to the floor. He could barely breathe and tears welled up in his eyes. The small man shook like a leaf on a tree trying his hardest to breathe. He couldn't go through this again. He wouldn't be able to survive it. Terezi came into the kitchen hair still wet and saw her boyfriend crumpled on the floor . She rushed over to him and tried to hug him. Karkat's flinch made her back off and sit beside him. 

"Karkles it's just me everything is okay..." The redhead whispered trying to soothe Karkat

Meanwhile Gamzee slammed the payphone into it's handle. What in the sweet motherfuck was Karkat talking about? He'd always be Gamzee's baby doll, no matter what. The lanky man stormed down the street. What could be his lil crab's problem? He knew a way to find out and made his way to an old friend's house. 

He slammed his fist into Vriska's door. When she opened the door she looked like trash. Per usual . Her dyed blue hair was tied into an bun and she was only wearing a wife beater and some panties. Vriska paled at bit at the sight of Gamzee then composed herself . 

"Thought you were in jail.",The girl scoffed tucking a loose strand behind her ear.  

"I was...I need to use your motherfuckin facebook.",Gamzee grumbled scrunched down to fit in the doorway. 

"Why in the fuck do you need MY facebook?"Vriska sneered glaring at Gamzee.

"None of your business , I'll pay you twenty bucks. just let me use it. " Gamzee growled pushing himself in Vriska's living room. 

"....Fine...give me the money,computer is over there. I'm always signed in. " ,The blue haired girl sighed as Gamzee handed her the money. 

Once online Gamzee ignored Vriska's feed and went straight for the search bar. He typed in 'Karkat Vantas' and waited for the results to pop up . He noticed his little crab's picture right away. His cute little face was scrunched up in a snarl and he was flipping off the camera. Motherfuckin adorable. Clicking the picture the clown was now on his page.  Scrolling through the typical cuss word filled posts,smiling with glee. His baby hadn't changed a bit. Gamzee's smile dropped off a cliff when he saw the next picture. 

There was a pasty ginger hangin all over his lil crab . When he read the caption he got even angerier. "At the grossest fucking carnival with the best girl. " Gamzee growled. Who'd this bitch think she was? Did she think she was special? She was probably a replacement. Who was this motherfuckin bitch anyway. Then Gamzee saw her name was tagged and a devilish grin spread across his face. 

Terezi Pyrope. 

If she thinks she can steal Karkat away she has another Motherfuckin thing coming. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 Gamzee grit his teeth and clicked on the blue name. Terezi's page popped up ,her icon made Gamzee squeeze the mouse tightly in his hand. It was of her  **motherfuckin LICKING** KARKAT'S CHEEK. The man slammed his fist onto the desk ,sending Vriska's eightball mug flying. 

"Dude what the fuck?!",Vriska shouted from the kitchen. Gamzee whipped his head around and glared at her . She tensed raising an eyebrow . The clown simply pointed to the photo and scrunched up his face more. Vriska hesitated ,then walked over to see what pissed Gamzee off so much. Once she made it to the computer she stared at the picture. She cocked her head to the side a bit confused. 

"What's the fucking problem?",The blue haired girl asked a bit annoyed.

"SHE'S MOTHERFUCKIN LICKIN HIM!!", Gamzee roared throwing his hands up. 

Vriska jumped at his outburst then chuckled. Then burst out into laughter. 

"What's so motherfuckin funny?...."The clown growled coldly. 

Vriska caught her breath then cleared her throat. "You're jealous and it's hilarious. ",she snorted fixing her bun. 

Gamzee rolled his eyes ,"This ain't even motherfuckin jealousy ...That bitch got nothin on this motherfucker....",he grumbled and clicked around to find her address. If he was right his lil crab would be there too. Killin two birds with one motherfuckin stone.

412 Skaia road . Perfect. He'd find them and he'd club her stupid pasty ass,then take his crab home. His only shred of sanity will be his again. 

Vriska made a noise of disgust . "Ewwwwwwww...you're stalking her now...",she griped leaving for the kitchen. 

"That's not your god damn motherfuckin problem ...",Gamzee mumbled writing the address on his hand and turning off the computer. The tall man stood up and shoved the computer chair back under the desk. He left without saying a word slamming the door behind him. 

Gamzee stared at the address on his hand and smiled. His baby doll would be home with him soon enough. First he needed supplies and a car. Time for a visit to his big bro and Wal-mart. 

All the while Terezi watched Karkat pant and shake ;unable to do anything. Last time she tried touching him before he was ready he bit her;hard. She watched for the signs that he'd be able to speak . Finally he calmed his breathing enough for her to ask him some questions. 

"Cherry pie what's wrong?",the redhead asked tilting her head. 

"EVERYTHING THAT'S WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!!! MY LIFE WAS GOING FINE AND THEN THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!",Karkat shouted tears streaming down his red cheeks. 

"What happened Karkles?...",Terezi pressed gently and put her hand on his back. Luckily he seemed to relax under her touch. With the ok she pulled him close and waited for his answer. After a good three tear and body spazam filled moments it came. 

".....Gamzee is out...is out of fucking jail....He fucking called me...and I don't know what to do....SHIT.",The small man burst into tears and clung to her. 

Terezi froze ,she had heard the horror stories of Gamzee. Hell she even saw the scars he inflicted on Karkels. The man was so deranged he carved HIS NAME into Karkat's hipbone weeks before he went to jail. Terezi's mouth tightened into a straight line and she grabbed Karkat's phone off the floor. 

"What...what are you doing?..",Karkles whispered clinging onto her shirt. 

"I'm calling my mother and when we get a hold of her we're getting a restraining order. " Terezi answered dialing her mother's office

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait I have been busy with school but welcome back to the train wreck .

After three tries Terezi finally got her mother to answer. 

"Redglare and associates this is Neophyte speaking . " ,Terezi's mother greeted in her cold professional tone. 

"Hi mom it's Terezi. I need your help ...legally?",The redhead answered stroking Karkat's hair gently. 

There was a short pause then her mother answered,"What is the problem dear? Did something happen? ",Her mother's professional tone wavered . 

"Well ....yes ...can we make an appointment for a restraining order?",Terezi asked as Karkels nuzzled his face in her chest. It would be adorable if the situation weren't so scary. 

"I’m really booked this week my only opening is on Thursday....Is everything ok darling?",concern filled her mother's voice . 

"Yes everything is fine ,nothing bad has happened. The order is to prevent anything bad happening.",The redhead told her calmly ,leaning down to kiss Karkat's forehead. 

"......Alright dear...I have a client coming in I'll see you Thursday...",Her mother said and hung up after. 

Terezi put the phone down and pulled Karkles closer. She stroked his hair noticing the pale roots that were coming in . The redhead kissed them and her boyfriend clung closer to her. 

“Shhh everything is going to be ok Karkles “,She soothed the small man.

“Everything is going to be ok.”

Gamzee made his way to his brother's house Wal-mart bag in hand. He had bought a liter of Faygo,some junk food,and the things he'd need for tonight. When he finally made it to Kurloz's place he knocked on the door. Judging by the dark purple pontiac his brother still lived here. Gamzee stood awkwardly ,waiting for either his brother or his brother's girlfriend to answer the door. Then he remembered that his brother's girl was deaf. Shit. Hopefully his brother heard him because even though he had his phone back ,it was pretty much useless. 

After slamming his fist into the door again ,he waited for someone to answer. Tapping his foot impatiently ,the door finally opened. His brother stood at the door with his little asian girlfriend behind him . What the fuck was her name again....Something with an M. Before he could think about it anymore he was brought into a tight hug. He hesitated then hugged back. 

When his brother pulled away Gamzee was given a wide smile. Then Kurloz put up his hand to communicate. Fuck his sign language was rusty. It shouldn't be, Kurloz hadn't been able to speak since that doctor fucked up his throat surgery. 

"You're finally free....",something something,".....What brings you to my home brother?",Kurloz signed out with a grin

"I need your help....",Gamzee mumbled scratching the back of his head. 

Kurloz tilted his head and signed ,"With what?"

Gamzee sighed,"I some medicine for sleep ....and I need a ride to see Karkat..."

Kurloz raised a pierced eyebrow narrowing his eyes,"You can't sleep ? You sleep more than anyone I know.",Gamzee lost his ability to translate the rest of the sentence but he got the gist of it. 

"Well it's not for me it's for Karkat,poor little motheerfucker stresses too much to sleep...",Gamzee answered pulling on one of his curls.

Kurloz narrowed his stare more. Boring his eyes into Gamzee's soul ,but he wasn't gonna break like when they were kids. This was too important to him to be caught. The clown smiled back at his older brother doing his best to keep in nervousness off his face. After what felt like A motherfuckin century his brother relaxed his gaze. 

"Fine but you will come in have brunch with us or you have no deal. ", Kurloz signed before stepping inside. Gamzee followed him and sat at the kitchen table. Kurloz's girl served him a plate of something very asian ....it had noodles and everything. Gamzee ate it anyway and damn was it motherfuckin good. He was practically shoveling it down his throat. 

"Damn bro your girl can motherfuckin cook. I mean my lil crab makes amazing food but he can't cook asian shit." ,Gamzee said between bites. 

Kurloz smiled and kissed the girl's forehead .

"Meulin is an excellent chef and a cute one at that .",His brother signed before heading off down the hall. 

Gamzee kept stuffing his face until he looked up and noticed Meulin staring at him. He awkwardly smiled and wiped his mouth. 

"Uh....than...oh shit you're deaf ...",Gamzee said trying to remember how to sign out his thanks. 

"I can read lips..."something something".....It's nice to see you again.",Meulin signed brushing her dark hair behind her ear. 

"Oh that's a relief my sign language sucks ass...nice to see you too ...", The clown answered playing with is curls. 

Meulin made a weird giggling noise and Kurloz came back. His brother handed him a pill bottle. Gamzee gave him a confused look and Kurloz rolled his eyes. 

"It's for sleep tell your boyfriend to take one a night . Anything over three with bring on comatose.",His brother signed 

"Good to know ...I'll be sure he gets the right dose."

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for being patient with updates. High School has been kicking my ass but here's the newest chapter.

 

     After Gamzee had shoved the pill bottle in his Wal-mart bag Kurloz went to grab his keys . This was it , no going back now. He had it almost all planned out ,all he had to do was keep his cool. Karkat would be back where he belonged soon. 

Meanwhile Terezi had finally gotten Karkat off the floor, and decided going out for breakfast would be best for today. She put plastic wrap over the pancake batter and kissed Karkles cheek. His jaw was trembling under her lips, she frowned and pet his shaking cheek. 

"It's going to be ok, cherry pie. We'll get a restraining order ,I won't let him hurt you. " , Terezi said softly and ran her fingers through the man's dyed hair. 

Karkat took a deep breath and tried to control his shaking body. "Yeah...You're right I mean he just got out . Plus he has no idea where we live anyway.  ", Karkat said letting out a shaky breath. Everything will be fine, he told himself. But what if it's not?,his anxiety questioned. But he tried pushing that to the back of his mind,where he kept all the things he wanted to repress. 

"That's the spirit , now get dressed so we can go eat. ", Terezi chirped and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. 

 Karkat smiled and went to go put  pants on. The shirt he had on felt clean enough and he didn't feel like changing it. Terezi brushed her red locks in the bathroom as he searched for his grey jeans. Once he hunted them down he jumped his way into them and slipped on socks and his converse. His girlfriend had put on her red sunglasses and grabbed her dragon hoodie he got her for christmas. Karkat smiled at how adorable she looked in it and stood up. He held her hand and rubbed her fingernail with his thumb. It was covered in chipped teal nail polish but the motion was soothing nonetheless. When they made it to his car Karkat climbed in the driver's seat and waited for Terezi to get situated. 

"Where to?", He asked turning the key. 

His girlfriend tapped her finger on her chin in thought making Karkat chuckle. "Hmmmm...How about Jane's diner?",She asked smiling widely. Karkat nodded in response he liked their waffles so he thought it was a pretty good choice. He pulled out of the drive way and Terezi put her hand on his thigh. Today was going to be a good day. 

 Gamzee showed Kurloz the address scribbled on his hand and his brother pinched the bridge of his nose. But he put the address in the Gps and they were off. The music playing was some weird violin shit ,not Gamzee's style at all. He preferred rap but it was his brother's car so he couldn't really do much about it. He tried not letting the excitement consume him of what was to come tonight. He really hoped his plan worked ,since he'd be able to beat the bitch that stole his crab and take him back. It was a win motherfuckin win situation. 

The clown remembered how soft Karkat's hair and body was. God damn would he be a motherfuckin liar ,if he said he didn't want to bury his face in karkat's stomach right now. But that would have to come later and Gamzee knew it'd be worth the wait. Drumming his fingers on his leg and staring out the window The clown thought of how much he wanted to live between hos crab's thighs for weeks. Prison makes a motherfucker lonely as shit. He missed being able to touch and do whatever he wanted to Karkat without a complaint from his baby doll. He sighed and rested his fist on his cheek . Soon he told himself but patience was not a virtue Gamzee Makara ever possessed in his life.  The clown stared blankly out the window until his brother shook his shoulder. 

"We're here but no one is home." , Kurloz signed pointing at the house. 

"Oh yeah Karkat told me he had plans today and he also told me to use the back door to get in. You know him paranoid lil fucker but I love him. ", Gamzee lied through his teeth and smiled.  

Kurloz raised an eyebrow thought a moment and nodded. "Ok...Call if you need anything.", His brother had bought the lie and gave him a hug. 

The clown climbed out the pontiac and waved Kurloz off as he headed to the back of the house. He had to admit this was a nicer place than he could have ever afforded. Gamzee made his way to the back door and dug through his bag. Looking around for any witnesses he pulled out a hammer ,held it above his head and swung down on the brass knob full force. The knob wilted under the blow and Gamzee swung again. It took Four swings for it to fall onto the wooden deck with a thump. Gamzee smiled as he kicked the door in then shut it behind him. He was in the clown giggled with glee. Now to execute his plan. 

First he made his way to the bathroom and opened the cabinet over the sink where her found Karkat's anxiety meds.  He pulled the bottle off the shelf and pulled the other out of his bag. Gamzee got one of each pill and grinned devilishly at how similar they looked. Jackpot. He checked the label to see how many his baby took a night. The label read Valium ,Take two tablets daily ,keep out of reach of children.  With this new information Gamzee swapped the Valium label with the sleeping pills'. One extra couldn't hurt as long as it wasn't three things would be fine. He put the new bottle where the old one resided and moved to the next part of his plan. He searched for Karkat and that whore's bedroom and when he found it he was surprised at how big it was. He didn't have shit like this back home. Pulling the pair of walkie talkies from his bag he ripped open the packaging. Now to find a place to hide it he settled on putting in the crack between the bed ad the nightstand. It wasn't noticeable in plain sight and seemed in good range to hear things so it was the best choice. 

Before leaving the bedroom Gamzee opened Karkat's dresser. How did he know it was his? Because it was the same one he had back when they lived together. It was honestly adorable hoe his baby doll clung to shit like that. The clown pulled one of the sweaters from the top of the neatly folded pile and sniffed it. He missed Karkat's smell ,he always smelled like sweet cherry candy and baby power. God damn how he missed his baby but it's ok he'd have him soon. Closing the dresser he took the sweater with him. Now time to find a place to hide he looked for about five minutes before finding the attic string dangling from the ceiling. Perfect . 

Gamzee pulled the string and the the hatch came down along with the ladder. He climbed up the wood ladder and pushed himself into the attic. It's walls were covered in insulation and rat traps were shoved in corners. Boxes and old furniture filled the space and a circular window brought light into the room. Gamzee set down his bag on an old green sofa which was torn in places and had a mysterious stain on one seat . The clown pulled the ladder back up and popped his back. Now all he had to do was wait.  He sat down on the sofa it wasn't the worst thing he had ever sat on but it wasn't comfortable.  The clown opened his bottle of grape Faygo and took a drink. 

Now it was just a short wait before he got his baby doll back in his arms and away from that ginger bitch. Afterall he and his lil crab were meant to motherfuckin be together, 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it makes my day to hear your feedback


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very violent and gamzee gets way too touchy with a passed out karkat. discretion advised.

 

Karkat finished off his waffles and wiped the syrup from his mouth. Terezi was still eating her pile of pancakes , he never thought anyone could be so cute while eating. He rested his cheek on his hand and smiled at her. He probably looked like a love sick freak. The redhead looked up from her plate and smiled.

"Whatcha lookin at Karkles?",Terezi teased pointing at him with her fork. 

"Just a very pretty girl. ",Karkat answered with a chuckle 

"Fuckin sap.",Terezi giggled and dug back into her breakfast. 

Karkat stuck his middle finger up at her and chuckled. 

"Oh you would fuck me wouldn't you?", His girlfriend responded with a snort. 

"That's true. I'm gonna make an appointment with Kanaya to touch up my roots. ",He replied pulling out his phone. 

Terezi pouted like an idginat child and looked up at him. 

"I love your roots though...",Terezi whined. 

Karkat sighed " Fine I'll make the appointment later.",He answered putting his phone back in his pocket.  Terezi smiled in triumph and Karkat shot her a half-hearted glare. He watched her finish her food and they called for the check. While heading to their car Terezi looked up at him with her thinking face. 

"What is it?",He asked unlocking the car. She held up a finger and climbed inside. 

"Have you taken your anxiety meds yet?",The redhead asked concerned. 

Shit. No he had not. In the midst of all the chaos he had forgotten his medication. He was supposed to take it every morning but Gamzee's call threw a money fuck in their entire day. Karkat looked at his girlfriend his face told her of what an idiot he had been and she touched his cheek gently. 

"It's ok just take it when we get home. " , She told him and kissed his nose. 

Karkat nodded in response and pulled out of the parking lot of the diner. Terezi turned on the radio and Karkat smiled as she danced in her seat.She was so fucking perfect he didn't deserve her but still she stayed. She chose to stay with him. This Fucking amazing human being chose to stay with his sorry ass for some reason. It filled Karkat with a sense of calm. If he could keep someone like her interested in him he had to have done something right in his sorry shit stain of a life. He held her hand and drove one handed until they made it home. Karkat pulled onto the gravel drive and turned the car off. Before his girlfriend could get out of her seat he kissed her deeply. Terezi ran her fingers through his hair and sighed into his mouth. After about a minute they pulled away both flushed and happy. Terezi giggled and booped his nose. 

"I love you cherry pie~",The red head chirped and opened her car door. 

"Love you too.",Karkat said dreamily and climbed out of the car. 

The house was eerily quiet it left Karkat on edge. He was probably being paranoid again but something just didn't feel right. Like someone was going to come out of the shadows and kick his ass. Karkat sighed he probably just needed his meds for the morning. He pressed a gentle kiss to Terezi's lips then headed to the bathroom.  He looked in the mirror and rubbed his face, then he opened the cabinet. Karkat pulled the pill bottle out , poured out two pills and swallowed them dry. He should feel better in a couple of hours and the paranoia should subside. 

When Karkat came out of the bathroom Terezi was watching t.v. on the couch and he went to do the dishes. Cleaning always helped him calm down. After a few dishes down he started his eyes started to get heavy . He tried ignoring it but it persisted after two more plates. He needed to go to bed,maybe it was a side effect of him taking his meds late either way he was getting sleepier by the minute. 

"Terezi honey ....I'm fucking exhausted I think my meds are dicking with me can you finish the dishes for me?",Karkat called out to her drowsily . 

The red head peaked over the couch "Sure thing Karkles ,get some sleep.",Terezi answered sweetly. 

Karkat smiled and headed to bed . His body felt more like dead weight when he hit the mattress. It was so soft like nothing he had ever felt. He rubbed his face against the sheets and stared at the head rest. When did it get so brown? It looked out of place to him. Karkat felt the urge to fix it but his eyes were getting too heavy to hold open. Eh he'd fix it tomorrow . It's not like it was going anywhere. His fight against sleep finally was over when his heavy eyelids finally shut. 

In the attic Gamzee heard soft snoring from the walkie talkie ,it was his little crab no doubt. He smiled like a mad man before grabbing his hammer in one hand and getting up from the old couch. 

Terezi scrubbed a glass bowl with a sponge ,her sleeves rolled up humming a soft tune. She hoped Karkles felt better soon. Her poor cherry pie had had enough stress for one day. Terezi rinsed the bowl and heard a soft thump from down the hall. She tensed and thought for a moment. It probably just Karkles kicking his shoes off and them hitting the wall. She'd check on him when she was done. Picking up another bowl she started to scrub it when a hand clapped over her mouth. 

Before she could scream something hard slammed against her skull. Sharp pain reverberated through Terezi's brain. The hand left her mouth and the person behind her held her tightly against their body.  She screamed and the hard object hit her head again. Her head was throbbing and she positive she was bleeding. She felt the blood drip from the side of her skull as she was harshly shoved to the ground. Before she could get up a body slammed itself on top of her and a fist collided with her jaw.Pain crackled under her skin and Terezi groaned.  She thrashed underneath the person trying to land a blow when her elbow collided with what felt like a stomach. Terezi grinned at the sharp gasp that came after. Her glory was short lived when her hair was grabbed harshly and the person pulled her head up. 

"You fuckin bitch , you think you can take him from me?", The man growled slamming her face into the tiled floor 

"Wh..who're you...?',Terezi mumbled her vision blurry all she could see was blurry blobs of red on the white tile. Her head managed to take one more hit before he let go. She groaned in pain as the man got up and gave her a swift kick in the stomach as she passed out. The last thing she saw were dark purple converse before everything faded to black 

Gamzee smiled like a mad man at the slut passed out on the ground. He checked her pulse and was happy she was still alive. He still had plans for this bitch. Gamzee pulled the duct tape out of his hoodie pocket and wrapped up the bitch's arms and legs. After she was restrained he slapped a strip over her mouth. Now he just had to get his lil crab from the bedroom. 

Karkat was a motherfuckin vision on that bed. Gamzee's lil crab was such a pretty sleeper. He pet Karkat's soft cheek and gently kissed it. The fuckin cutie smiled in his sleep and Gamzee was reminded how much he missed the little guy. He kissed his lil crab's pretty mouth slipping his tongue in and tasting his Karkat for the first time in years. Motherfuckin god he missed this. His sweatpants were starting to get tighter. He wanted to wait until later but he was craving his crab too much. He had to have him now. Gamzee sucked a hickey into the skin of Karkat's neck earning a soft whimper. 

"Shh baby doll I gotcha...", The clown whispered nibbling on Karkat's ear. 

Gamzee slipped his baby doll's shirt up and kissed all over his soft stomach . Dipping his tongue into Karkat's belly button. Karkat made a content sleepy noise and Gamzee smirked. 

"I missed you too Baby doll~.", He crooned pulling down Karkat's jeans. 

Gamzee swelled with pride when he saw that Karkat's cute lil dick was straining in it's confines. He nipped at Karkat's chubby thighs making the sweet boy gasp in his deep sleep. 'Fuck foreplay.' the clown thought quickly pulling down the dark red briefs. Having no lube the clown buried his face in his baby's sweet ass. First he licked over the sweet hole a few times before diving his tongue in. The sleepy squeals and whimpers went straight to Gamzee's dick as he pulled his face away. Afterwards he pushed in a finger and enjoyed the soft gasp it brought. After a minute he put in another then another. Karkat's thighs were trembling as Gamzee fucked him with his fingers. 

"Way better than that cunt right?",Gamzee asked knowing he wouldn't get a reply before pulling the fingers out. 

Pulling down his sweats and boxers he pushed in and nearly passed out. Shit his baby had gotten even tighter than before. It was suffocating but also miraculous.  Karkat squirmed unconsciously under him as Gamzee began to thrust.  the sleepy moans made him move faster. 

"Yeah th...that's motherfuckin...it baby.....Bet she never made you feel this good...", The clown huffed squeezing his crab's hips. 

Gamzee fucked Karkat like a wild animal ,desperate and hungry. Hungry for his crab. The clown drank in every noise Karkat made until he reached his end with a low drawn out groan. He paused to catch his breath then pulled out ,his jizz slowly dripping out of his baby's hole. Gamzee watched it drip as he stroked Karkat until he squirted onto his soft stomach. Pulling up his pants and Karkat's underwear ,he flopped the boy over his shoulder.

Walking out into the living room he found the Car keys in a bowl by the door he set Karkat down and taped his arms and legs together. He hated having to do it but he knew how feisty Karkat could be. Waltzing over to the key bowl he snatched the keys up and unlocked the car with the key pad. Gamzee checked outside to see that no one was outside. Quickly he picked up the slut and his precious crab up and carried them outside he gently placed his baby doll in the back and closed the door with his hip. Opening the trunk he tossed the bitch inside shutting it quickly. The clown was surprised no one was outside but then again it was a weekday and school was in session. Plus people had jobs to worry about. 

He went inside for the last time to pick up his hammer and clean up the blood off the floor. He wasn't gettin caught today. After he went back to the car opened the back door and sat his baby doll upright,then buckled him in. There was no way he was going to let Karkat get hurt on this car ride. After placing a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead he closed the  door and went to get drivers seat. Once he sat down he put on his seat belt and smiled at the view from the mirror. 

He did it now to take his baby home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the wait I've had a lot going on in my personal life but I'm back. I hope people are still reading this wreck of a fanfic.

 

Karkat's head felt like it was made of fucking jelly along with the rest of his body. He hadn't opened his eyes yet ,still debating on going back to sleep. How long had he been out anyway. Ten minutes? Thirty? A couple of hours? The bed underneath him felt firmer than normal. Maybe that observation was his imagination but still something didn't feel right. Karkat's upper left arm started to ache ,he must've been laying on it. The small man tried moving the arm out from under him but it wouldn't budge. what the fuck? Snapping his eyes open he noticed why things didn't feel right. Something was terribly wrong. This wasn't his bed,this wasn't his room either. Karkat's heart pounded in his ears as he noticed the duct tape holding his hands together. Looking down further he had the same thing done to his feet and to top it all off he knew who's room he was in. It was a room he knew all too well. The room of the psychopathic Gamzee Makara.

Oh fuck no. This had to be just a paranoid nightmare. Karkat tried closing his eyes and opening them again but nothing changed. This was real, as real as Karkat's heart which was currently trying to backflip out of his ribcage and onto the stained carpet.  Tears welled up in the small man's eyes as he tried to catch his breath. This is the worst possible scenario he could have thought of. Gamzee had kidnapped him and he couldn't remember anything during his nap . How did he get in the house ? How did Karkat not notice being picked up?, and most importantly where was Terezi? Taking a deep breath Karkat took a moment to clear his head ,asking pointless questions would get him nowhere. He needed to weigh his options and get a grip on his surroundings first. But before all that he needed to get all this weight off his left arm. Shifting his weight he rolled onto his back,a dull pain shooting up his spine from his ass. Why did his ass....oh no no no no no....that psycho didn't...did he? The small man cringed and decided not to think about why his ass suddenly hurt too much,for his own sanity. Rolling again and again Karkat made it to the edge of the bed. 

Taking a deep breath he rolled onto the floor wincing at the pain of hitting the floor. Ok he made it off the bed;now to find something to break his bonds and something to fight with. The small man scooted on the disgusting carpet ,with mysterious stains that he'd rather not know the origin of. He trekked forward until he was away from the bed. Karkat smiled at his small victory. Then the door opened. Karkat's smile fell as Gamzee stared at him pizza box in hand. The grin that split his captor's face made his blood run cold. The small man tried to become as small as possible as the clown set the pizza down on the bed. 

"Aww is my lil crab tryin to get in his motherfuckin shell." ,The tall man cooed coming closer. Karkat scooted away until he hit the wall. Gamzee picked him up and he began flailing and thrashing like wild animal. 

"PUT ME DOWN !!! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME !!!!",Karkat screamed trying to break free of his captor's grip. 

"Shhh....baby it's ok I'm not gonna hurtcha.",The clown tried reassuring the small man thrashing in his arms. 

"Not going to....YOU KIDNAPPED ME YOU PSYCHO!!!",The small man screamed as Gamzee pulled him close in a vice grip. 

"No I motherfuckin didn't I only brought you home baby doll~", Gamzee purred sitting on the bed with Karkat in his arms.

"Home?....This isn't my house...Gamzee we broke up you were  **beating me** almost daily...it was scary and painful...",Karkat tried to reason with the man hoping Gamzee would let him go. 

Gamzee tensed at his lil crab's words. He had been nasty to his baby in the past but things would be different now. He was sober and determined to make things different this time. For his sake and his lil crab's ,he only needed to get rid of one obstacle. That bitch in the basement,once she's gone Karkat will get used to their new life together.  Pressing his lips to the back of his baby's neck he held Karkat closer.

"Baby doll....I know things were bad back then....but I've motherfuckin changed...I'm gonna take good care of you ...you're all mine...and no one is gonna take you away from me...", The clown whispered into Karkat's neck. 

Meanwhile Terezi woke up to a pounding headache and her body tied to a chair. She could barely see and her mouth tasted like blood. She didn't know where she was or what had happened to her but of all her internal questions one plagued her mind the most. Where was Karkles? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short but I do have school tomorrow. Please comment ,give feedback,or mentions of things you want to see in future chapters.


End file.
